2019 Hypothetical Pacific Typhoon Season
The 2019 Hypothetical Pacific typhoon Season is an event in the annual cycle of tropical cyclone formation, in which tropical cyclones form in the Northwestern Pacific Ocean. The season runs throughout hypo 2019, though most tropical cyclones typically develop between May and December. The scope of this article is limited to the Pacific Ocean to the north of the equator between 100°E and 180th meridian. Within the northwestern Pacific Ocean, there are two separate agencies that assign names to tropical cyclones which can often result in a cyclone having two names. The Japan Meteorolgcal Agency (JMA) will name a tropical cyclone should it be judged to have 10-minute sustained wind speeds of at least of at least 65 km/h (40 mph) anywhere in the basin, whilst the Philippine Atmospheric, Geophysical and Astronomical Services Administration (PAGASA) assigns names to tropical cyclones which move into or form as a tropical depression in their area of responsibility located between 135°E and 115°E and between 5°N–25°N regardless of whether or not a tropical cyclone has already been given a name by the JMA. Tropical depressions that are monitored by the United States' Join Typhoon Warning Center (JTWC) are given a number with a "W" suffix. The Ken’s Meteorological Center (KenMC) is also responsible for tropical cyclones within the Northwestern Pacific Ocean aside from JMA . KenMC has naming list and uses if and only if the strength of tropical cyclone is a tropical strom (63 to 117 kph) & higher intensities (>= 118 kph) similarly with JMA . Both KenMC and JMA never designated any name on tropical depression strength. KenMC uses the 1-minute average wind speed like JTWC while PAGASA uses the 10-minute average wind speed like JMA . Note: This is a hypothetical pacific typhoon season only. This is not possible for 2019 pacific typhoon season. Number of casualties & severeness of damages are also not real and/or not possible. Please don't take it seriously. This is for fun. Seasonal summary Timeline of tropical activity in 2019 Hypothetical Pacific typhoon season ImageSize = width:1000 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 AlignBars = early Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 DateFormat = mm/dd/yyyy Period = from:05/01/2019 till:12/31/2019 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:05/01/2019 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_28-39_mph_(45-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_Typhoon_=_73-95_mph_(118-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_Typhoon_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_Typhoon_=_111-129_mph_(178-208-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.64,0.16) legend:Category_4_Typhoon_=_130-147_mph_(209-235_km/h) id:C4S value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_Super_Typhoon_=_148-156_mph_(236 or 240-251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_Super_Typhoon_=_>=157_mph_(>=252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:05/18/2019 till:05/20/2019 color:TD text:"1W" from:05/23/2019 till:05/26/2019 color:TD text:"Amang" from:06/06/2019 till:06/14/2019 color:TS text:"Annie" from:06/15/2019 till:06/18/2019 color:TS text:"Bernie" from:06/23/2019 till:06/27/2019 color:TS text:"Rai" from:06/30/2019 till:07/11/2019 color:C4 text:"Carla" from:07/04/2019 till:07/08/2019 color:TD text:"6W" from:07/16/2019 till:07/23/2019 color:C1 text:"Darwinia" from:07/18/2019 till:07/26/2019 color:TS text:"Chaba" from:07/22/2019 till:07/29/2019 color:C2 text:"Eddy" from:07/25/2019 till:08/10/2019 color:C5 text:"Faston" from:07/26/2019 till:08/15/2019 color:C5 text:"Garnie" barset:break from:08/14/2019 till:08/18/2019 color:TS text:"Haima" from:08/12/2019 till:08/21/2019 color:C4S text:"Han" from:08/17/2019 till:08/31/2019 color:C5 text:"Iris" from:08/17/2019 till:08/26/2019 color:C4 text:"Jonathan from:09/07/2019 till:09/11/2019 color:TS text:"Ken" from:09/14/2019 till:09/16/2019 color:TS text:"Leslie" from:09/19/2019 till:10/01/2019 color:C5 text:"Mirza" from:10/03/2019 till:10/09/2019 color:C5 text:"Nica" from:10/08/2019 till:10/15/2019 color:TS text:"Oklo" from:10/13/2019 till:10/16/2019 color:TS text:"Kulap" from:10/13/2019 till:10/16/2019 color:TS text:"Roke" from:10/18/2019 till:10/20/2019 color:TS text:"23W" barset:break from:10/21/2019 till:11/02/2019 color:C5 text:"Percy" from:11/02/2019 till:11/05/2019 color:TS text:"Riza" from:11/06/2019 till:11/19/2019 color:C5 text:"Samantha" from:11/17/2019 till:11/20/2019 color:C1 text:"Tasho" from:11/25/2019 till:11/27/2019 color:TS text:"Vaughnie" from:11/29/2019 till:12/04/2019 color:C1 text:"unknown1" from:12/05/2019 till:12/08/2019 color:TS text:"Wilda" from:12/05/2019 till:12/08/2019 color:TS text:"Alpha" from:12/19/2019 till:12/25/2019 color:TS text:"Beta" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:05/01/2019 till:05/31/2019 text:May from:06/01/2019 till:06/30/2019 text:June from:07/01/2019 till:07/31/2019 text:July from:08/01/2019 till:08/31/2019 text:August from:09/01/2019 till:09/30/2019 text:September from:10/01/2019 till:10/31/2019 text:October from:11/01/2019 till:11/30/2019 text:November from:12/01/2019 till:12/31/2019 text:December 'Date of Formation and Dissipation of Tropical Cyclones' 'Intensities & its Abbreviations or Symbols' Note: There are specific intensities for different weather agencies. 'List of storms' 'Tropical Depression 1W' The remnants of 1W did not cause any flashfloods, landslides, or damages. 'Tropical Depression Amang' TD Amang did not cause any flashfloods, landslides, or damages. 'Tropical Storm Annie (Malou/Betty)' TS Annie never caused any flashfloods , landslides, or damages. 'Tropical Storm Bernie (Meranti)' TS Bernie caused minor flashfloods & minor landslides as well as minor damages. 'Tropical Storm Rai (Chedeng)' 'Typhoon Carla (Malakas/Dodong)' Typhoon Carla caused strong winds on the Batanes Group of Islands, Southern Taiwan, southern parts of Northern Taiwan, and Southeastern China. It also caused heavy rains in Taiwan, parts of Northern Luzon, and Southeastern China. 'Tropical Depression 6W' TD 6W did not affect any landmasses in any way, shape, or form. 'Typhoon Darwinia (Megi/Egay)' Typhoon Darwinia caused somewhat strong winds with damaging winds of 90-120 kph on the western portion of mainland Japan and 90-135 with gusts of 165 kph on the western Okinawa Islands. TY Darwinia was brought with light to moderate rains that could cause minor to somewhat moderate flash floods on mainland Japan. No casualties were reported. 'Tropical Storm Chaba' 'Typhoon Eddy (Aere/Falcon)' Typhoon Eddy caused massive flash floods and landslides on Northern and North Central Luzon, Hainan Island, and Northern Vietnam. The wind also caused damages on Cagayan (including Babuyan Group of Islands), Apayao, Ilocos Norte, Hainan Island, and Northern Vietnam. There are some casualties on these areas above mentioned. 'Super Typhoon Faston (Songda/Goring)' Super Typhoon Faston caused damages on the smaller islands (part of Japan) just south of mainland Japan and generated high sea waves or tidal waves or storm surges across the northern and eastern coasts of Luzon (except the eastern coast of Bicol Region), eastern coast of Taiwan, coasts of Okinawa, Ryuku Islands, southern coast of mainland Japan, and the coasts of Iwo To. 'Super Typhoon Garnie (Sarika)' Super Typhoon Garnet has a maximum sustained wind speed of 335 kph near the center and gusty winds of 410 kph and has the lowest air pressure of 868 mbar or hPa. This is the strongest storm not only this season but also in history. Despite the storm not making landfall on any landmass including islands, it caused high sea waves or tidal waves or storm surges across the Marianas Islands including Guam, Iwo To Islands and southern & eastern coasts of Japan. 'Tropical Storm Haima (Hanna)' TS Haima did not cause any flashfloods & landslides nor damages and is intercepted & absorbed by Super Typhoon Han. 'Super Typhoon Han (Meari/Ineng)' Super Typhoon Han landfalls over Northeastern Cagayan, Babuyan Group of Islands, Batanes Group of Islands, Taiwan, southernmost part of South Korea, and parts of mainland Japan which brings heavy rains and strong winds especially over Cagayan, Babuyan Group of Islands, Batanes Group of Islands and Taiwan. It caused moderate to heavy rains over the above mentioned areas plus rest of Luzon, Visayas, easternmost part of China, and rest of South Korea. 'Super Typhoon Iris (Ma-On/Jenny)' Super Typhoon Iris caused strong winds on Batanes Group of Islands (Philippines), portions of Hainan Island, and southeastern portions of mainland China. It also caused heavy / torrential rains on the Philippines (via circulation for some portions and Southwest Monsoon on other portions), Taiwan, portions of rest of SE Asia and portions of mainland China. 'Typhoon Jonathan (Tokage)' Typhoon Jonathan caused strong winds on Guam and rest of southern Marianas Group of Islands (of 140 kph). 'Tropical Storm Ken (Muifa/Kabayan)' TS Ken did not cause any flashfloods & landslides nor damages. 'Tropical Storm Leslie (Merbok)' TS Leslie did not cause any flashfloods & landslides nor damages. TS Ken and TS Leslie are different tropical cyclones/systems. "Ken" didn't regenerate into "Leslie". 'Super Typhoon Mirza (Nanmadol)' 'Super Typhoon Nica (Talas/Liwayway)' STY Nica wreaked havoc the Philippines (specifically Central and Southern Luzon) and Vietnam. Floods are also dumped across Cambodia, parts of Laos and parts of Thailand. 'Tropical Storm Oklo (Noru/Marilyn)' TS Oklo caused minor flashfloods & landslides or damages. 'Tropical Storm Kulap' 'Tropical Storm Roke' 'Tropical Storm 23W' 'Super Typhoon Percy (Sonca/Nimfa)' STY Percy worsened the destruction after STY Nicole wreaked havoc on the Philippines (specifically most parts of Luzon and Northern parts of Visayas), Vietnam, Cambodia, parts of Laos and parts of Thailand. 'Tropical Storm Riza (Nesat/Onyok)' TS Riza caused light rains on the Philippines (specifically on Northern and Central Luzon, Northern Quezon, NCR, and Rizal), Northern Vietnam, and portions of Southeastern China) but no damage nor any floods and landslides. 'Super Typhoon Samantha (Haitang/Perla)' Super Typhoon Samantha caused moderate to extensive damages and numbers of deaths across the Southern Luzon, portions of Central Luzon, Northern and Eastern Visayas (Philippines), portions of Cambodia and Southern Thailand. 'Typhoon Tasho (Nalgae/Quiel)' Typhoon Thor caused no to minor damages across Central and Southern Luzon (Philippines), Vietnam and portions of Laos. 'Tropical Storm Vaughnie (Banyan)' 'Unknown Central Pacific Tropical Cyclone 1' A tropical cyclone (at category 1 hurricane intensity) entered the Northwestern Pacific Basin from North Central Pacific Basin and change(d) the term of tropical cyclone from hurricane to (as) typhoon. 'Tropical Storm Wilda (Hato)' 'Tropical Storm Alpha (Pakhar/Ramon)' TS Alpha did not cause any damages and no deaths reported. TS Alpha caused no to light rains only. 'Tropical Storm Beta (Sanvu/Sarah)' TS Beta did not cause any damages and no deaths reported. TS Beta caused no to light rains only. 'Storm Names' 'KenMC's Naming List' I will name the tropical cyclone if the strength is a tropical strom (63 kph to 117 kph) & higher intensities (>= 118 kph). If all of the names on a list are used, storms are named after the letters of the Greek alphabet. Tropical cyclones from other basins: * Unknown Central Pacific tropical cyclone 1 Legends and/or Notes: 1. Bold-italic'' names are retired names due to moderate to catastrophic damage and/or moderate to large number of casualties despite of any intensity of a tropical cyclone despite of the intensity of the tropical cyclone, strongest tropical cyclone of the season with moderate to catastrophic damage and/or moderate to large number of casualties and one of the strongest tropical cyclones of all time with or without moderate to catastrophic damage and/or moderate to large number of casualties except with asterisk due to being Greek letters.' ''2. Italicized Name/s is/are retired name/s due to special name/s.' 3. This is not true. This is a hypothetical pacific typhoon season only. This is not possible for 2019 pacific typhoon season. Number of casualties & severeness of damages are also not real and/or not possible. Please don't take it seriously. This is for fun. Retirement of Names: Tropical cyclones (names: Carla, Eddy, Han, Iris, Nica, Percy, and Samantha) caused moderate to catastrophic damage and/or moderate to large number of casualties despite of any intensity of a tropical cyclone despite of the intensity of the tropical cyclone, strongest tropical cyclone of the season with moderate to catastrophic damage and/or moderate to large number of casualties and one of the strongest tropical cyclones of all time. Garnie, Iris, Mirza, Percy, and Samantha are the one of the strongest tropical cyclones of all time but only Garnie don't have any damages and casualties. These names (Carla, Eddy, Garnie, Han, Iris, Mirza, Nica, Percy, and Samantha) are replaced by these new names (Connie, Ervin, Greg, Henrik, Iro, Melito, Nerlon, Peridot, and Sadie) respectively. # Leslie and Riza are also replaced due to special names. (replaced by Lars and Rigby). # The name 'Garnet' has never been used since hypo 2016. Due to being special name, 'Garnet' is replaced by 'Garnie' from hypo 2016 until its retirement year of hypo 2019 which replaced by 'Greg' 'for the next season (hypo 2020). # The name ''Hilda' has never been used this season (hypo 2016). Due to being special name, 'Hilda' is replaced by 'Hilma' from this season (hypo 2016) until its retirement in the same year (hypo 2016) which replaced by 'Han' for this season (hypo 2018) until the retirement year of hypo 2019 and it is replaced by 'Henrik' for the next season. # 'Nicole' has never been used since hypo 2016. Due to being special name, 'Nicole' is replaced by 'Nica' from hypo 2016 until its retirement year of hypo 2019 which replaced by 'Nerlon' 'for the next season (hypo 2020). # On this year, the name ''Thor' has never been used this season (hypo 2019) after replacing 'Thessa' last hypo 2016 due to extensive damages. Due to being special name, 'Thor' is replaced by 'Tasho' from hypo 2019 until its retirement in hypo 2020 which is replaced by 'Tyrell' for the next season (hypo 2021). 'See 'Retired Names (by KenMC) 'JMA's Naming List' JMA will name the tropical cyclone if the strength is a tropical strom (63 kph to 117 kph) & higher intensities (>= 118 kph). No retirement of the names from JMA unless the retirement of these names are based from JMA's naming list in reality although if it is used names, unused names or not used by me). Tropical cyclones from other basins: * Unknown Central Pacific tropical cyclone 1 'PAGASA's Naming List' PAGASA uses its own naming scheme for tropical cyclones within its area of responsibility. PAGASA will name the tropical cyclone by starting into a tropical depression (45 kph to 62 kph) and higher intensities (>=63 kph). Category:Hyper-active seasons Category:Future storms Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Typhoons Category:Active hurricane seasons Category:Western Pacific Style Activity Category:Destructive seasons